Teen Wolf: Revenge
by LTheGreat
Summary: This is a story of David Rodriguez, a werewolf, sent to Beacon Hills to scope out the town's werewolves and seek revenge on the Argent family. At the same time, he will try to reconnect with his cousin Katerina.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT own Teen Wolf and it's characters. i do, however, own David, his pack, and Katerina. This is my first fan fiction and i'd appreciate feedback. I found it hard to stay true to the characters from the show. So i write them being a little off, by all means tell me. **_

_**Thank you and enjoy. :)**_

Teen Wolf: Revenge

Chapter 1

The alarm went off, waking up David. Though, he wasn't really asleep. He had tossed and turned all night. Today was his first day at a new school. He was excited to start, but not for the reasons a normal sixteen year old would have. Then again, he wasn't a normal teenager. He was far from it.

His aunt knocked on the door. "David. It's time for you to get up." She heard the alarm that David failed to dismiss.

He pushed the "off" button and sat up on the bed he crashed in late last night. He returned to Beacon Hills to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He became too much of a problem in his last school that the only solution his parents had were to send him away.

He stretched and yawned before he rose from the bed and walked over to his suitcases that were still filled. He opened it and pulled out some pants and a green and white striped long sleeve shirt. "This will do, I suppose."

The full length mirror in front of him caught his attention. He gazed at his muscular body. He smiled, flexing his arms. He wasn't bulky and he was okay with that. Satisfied with his definition, he returned to getting dress.

He scratched his head and then, caressed his short black hair. He knew he wasn't the greatest looking guy, but he had a talent he knew how to use very well. A way with connecting with others.

"David, are you ready?" His cousin Katerina asked from the other side of the door. He winked at his reflection before he grabbed the notebook she had left for him on the nightstand.

He opened the door. She wasn't behind it. He peered into the hallway, looking to the left. All he saw was her brunette hair move through the air as she took a sharp turn. "Vamos," (lets go) she said.

She was the same age as him. She had a good head on her shoulders and she didn't take crap from no one.

He quickly made his way downstairs. She was leaning against the open door, tapping her finger on the door, impatiently wanting. Her hair was perfectly straight, falling down on her shoulders. "You know if you want a ride from my friends, you're going to need to be ready on time." She rolled her eyes and walked outside.

"Bye!" I said loudly as I closed the door behind me.

In front of the house, on the street, a white four door car was waiting for him. Katerina was in the front passenger seat. She waved him over, rolling her eyes again. She had someone to see before school started and he was wasting time.

He jogged to the car and got in the back behind Katerina. After a quick introduction with her friend, he toned them out as they talk about the party they'd gone to Saturday night.

Upon arriving at Beacon Hills High, Katerina turned her head and looked at David. "Remember to play nice and make friends."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he said as he exited the car. He walked away, heading towards the main entrance of the school. He thought about what his cousin said. _Play nice _and _make friends. _It wasn't hard for him to do either; he just didn't want to.

As he made his way through the halls, he felt a strange vibe like he was being watched. His eyes glanced over his shoulder and saw a copper toned guy with dark hair and his almost pale friend staring at him. They studied his every move until he was out of their sight.

David knew they were talking about him, but they weren't his objective. The girl was.

After he went to the main office and picked up his schedule. The receptionist volunteered a petite strawberry blonde girl-who appeared to be ordinary-to show David around the school. Reluctantly, she agreed and walked him to his locker first.

She didn't speak to him. So he spoke first, "hello, my name is David." He pushed out his charm, sounding adorably sweet.

She stopped and looked at him, thinking he had to be joking. "Lydia Martin," she said, ending the chat there. "This is your locker." She pointed at gray locker, numbered 2148.

She examined him. "It's obvious this locker will be rendered useless." She commented on the fact that he only had a notebook with him.

"It's my first day. Cut me some slack." His voice came off a little rough. She just stared at him for second. He wasn't sure if he got her off guard or if she was judging him silently.

She was judging him.

She made a grunt noise and turned around. "Follow me," she said.

He shook his head and thought, _this will be fun._

At lunch, Scott and Stiles sat together. Scott quickly found himself gazing across the lunch room to a pair of brown eyes. The girl of his dreams. She sat alone today. He wanted to go up to her, talk to her. He yearned to kiss her and comfort her in her time of need.

They shared at moment in the warehouse when they thought Jackson was dead, but it was just a moment. Scott wouldn't accept that, that was the only moment they'd share, but he understood, no matter how much it pained him; he was going to keep his distance.

"Scott, are you listening to me?" Stiles said as he smacked Scott on the side of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked looking at his best friend, confused.

Stiles ignored his question. "So Erica and Boyd have been missing for a week." He noticed Scott was still deep in his thoughts. He peered over his shoulders, knowing exactly who he'd see. Allison. "Distractions," he said to himself, tapping the table, trying to think of one. _Food. _He thought. "I'll be right back." Scott ignored him.

Stiles left Scott alone, but for only second.

Isaac sat down next to him. "What's up?" He said as he playfully bumped his shoulder into Scott's.

"Not much," Scott responded. He stared down at his food. Isaac was with Derek's pack, but he still saw Isaac as an ally.

Stiles returned to the table. He slowly sat down as he stared at Isaac. "Scott, I got you some fries." He slowly pushed the paper bowl of fries towards Scott. He felt threatened by Isaac's and Scott's friendship and he wore on him like a goofy Christmas sweater.

"So Isaac," Stiles said, sounding territorial. "Have you heard from Erica and Boyd?"

"No," Isaac answered quickly. The next part he whispered, "speaking of werewolves." He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I picked up on a strange scent this morning."

Scott snapped out of his obsession. "I smelt it early too. I think."

Stiles interrupted, "we think it's the new guy." He wanted to let Isaac know that Scott and he were a team.

At that moment, Lydia surprised Stiles, causing him to jump when she sat next to him. He blushed and became unease. Jackson sat on the other side of him. "I smelt it too," Jackson said.

All the werewolves smelt the strange scent. To them, it was slightly like that of a werewolf, but there was extra variable that threw the scent off for them. They all agreed on figuring who it was.

Lydia turned to Stiles with that same gorgeous smile he fell in love with and said, "the new kid is David Rodriguez."

"How do you know? Did you talk to him? Did he seem off? Why did he move here? Did he come alone?" Stiles went overboard with the questions that formulated in his mind.

"Could you keep your ADD in control?" Jackson asked, shaking his head.

Lydia looked at Allison. "Should we tell her?" Everyone's, except for Scott's, eyes found their way to Allison.

"No," Scott said. He picked up a couple of fries and ate them. He knew she didn't want to a thing to do with the supernatural. Not now, probably not ever. "She'll want to be left out of this."

"I think we should at least tell her. She," Stiles said.

"NO!" Scott shouted as he rose from his seat. Everyone jumped in their seats. Even the rest of the student body in the cafeteria. Frustrated with his friends, he stormed out of the cafeteria with everyone's eyes trailing after him.

"What's his problem?" Jackson asked, judging him.

Stiles eyed him. "We saved your life. You could be a little more empathic." He got up and grabbed his book bag. He walked towards the exit. As he rounded a table, he tripped on a chair leg. He hit the floor, sliding a little.

Everyone that saw laughed at him. Lydia walked over to his side. "Are you alright?" He was stunned that she touched him.

"I'm…I'm fine." He got up and ran after Scott.

David skipped lunch. He wasn't really hungry. His mind was too focused on his mission. He made his way to the lacrosse field and sat on the bleachers. It was nice and quiet out here. No rambling coming from the "populars" as he called them.

In his second hour history class, he saw the girl Allison. He was surprised to see her in such a vulnerable state. He heard nothing, but great things about her. To see her like that, it left him disappointed to the point that he didn't even approach her like he had originally planned.

He laid down flat on his back and stared up at the sky. Or maybe she was that good, that she was playing a game. Just like all the other hunters he had come across. Then he decided that the next couple weeks, he would keep a low profile and obverse from a far.

A familiar scent crossed him. Instantly, he sat up and looked around. He looked at his watch. He had about ten minutes to chat and head back inside for his next class.

He walked into the trees behind the bleachers. He stopped at the spot where the scent smelled the strongest. He waited for a few minutes for them to come out. They didn't. "I don't have a lot of time," he said.

A tall, thin, yet muscular guy stepped out from behind a tree. Roger, his friend. "Why so aggravated?" Roger asked with a smile on his face. His cocky view on things was the reason David came to Beacon Hills instead of him.

"What are you doing here?" David asked, irritated to see his friend here when it was a solo mission.

"Charles picked you to do it, but he never said we couldn't tag along," Roger said, smiling.

David pushed him back against the tree he stood in front of. "Who else came with you?"

A twig snapped. "Calm down, little boys," Lizzie-a tall brunette latina-said as she walked into the opening. She leaned against the tree David had pushed Roger. "Oh come on, rough him up." She liked it when guys fought each other. It drove her hormones wild.

David pushed Roger deeper into the tree, cracking the bark and then stepped back. Roger wasn't worth the sweat. "I have to go now." He turned around and ran back to the school.

"Call us if you need us," Lizzie yelled out, knowing very well David could hear her.

He shook his head. He didn't want their help. It wasn't the same for him as it was for them. They simply followed the code. A code they and David lived by, but to David, this was more than following a code; it was personal. Unfortunately, in order for him to succeed, he was going to need Lizzie's and Roger's help with the other werewolves in town.

He made it to his geometry class a second before the bell rang. Everyone in the classroom stared at him. He even caught a pair of brown eyes he thought was going to take some time. _Allison Argent. _

"Ah, Mr. Rodriguez, come, have a seat," the teacher said, extending her hand to the open seat diagonally across from David's target. He swiftly moved through the seats and sat down. The teacher walked over to David and handed him a geometry book. "I'm Mrs. Harper and welcome to geometry." She returned to the front of the classroom and began with her lesson.

David took random notes about shapes. He blended in with the students, so Mrs. Harper wouldn't pick on him while he studied Allison. The way she exhaustingly carried herself, she had no spark. He didn't see why everyone viewed her as a threat. She was like a child, weak and no will.

The class went by quick and David was one of the first to exit the room. He waited outside for Allison to come out and he would set his plan into motion. Right on cue, she came out and David walked into her, knocking over her books and bag. "Damn," she said.

David could hear the agony in her voice. "I'm sorry. I am such a klutz," he said as he helped her pick up her things. Her mind was clouded; she didn't even notice David grab her phone and slipped it into his pocket. _Sweet. Now I could have a one on one with her, _he thought.

"No. Its fine," she said as David handed her, her notebooks and a pen. She grabbed her things and walked away, heading up some stairs.

David followed her. "Hey, wait!" He shouted behind her as got closer to her on the stairs. "You drop your phone!" She stopped.

She slapped her forward. "I'm an idiot."

David handed her the phone. "I'm David." He smiled at her.

She didn't care for it. "Thanks, but I don't have time right now." She was in a rush. Not to get to her next class, but to get away and suffer silently alone.

David realized his charm wasn't working. Allison turned and continued going up the stairs, but David wasn't going to give up that easily. He followed her, again. When he reached the top, Allison was unconscious in Roger's arms.

"That wasn't so hard," Lizzie said as she caressed Allison's hair. "Time to proceed with the plan." David didn't like that they were interfering with his plan, but thanks to they, he had her in his possession.

They left the school, undetected.

Allison woke up. Her head throbbed. Someone came from behind her and hit her good in the back of the head. It was when she lifted her hand to her forehead that she realized she was chained to something. She sat up and looked around. She was chained to the wall.

A light shined bright in her direction, making it hard for her to see beyond it. Her heart rate jumped a little. She thought it would be months before she was put into a situation like this.

She heard footsteps. "Hello!" She said loudly. She lifted her hand above her eyes, trying to see if she could make out who was approaching her.

David stepped into the light on the left side. Roger and Lizzie stood on the right side. "Where am I?" She asked, sounding utterly terrified.

Lizzie approached her and clawed her left side. Allison screamed at the top of her lungs. The excruciating pain of Lizzie's claws entering her flesh matched the pain in heart. She looked at them, realizing instantly what they were. _Werewolves, _she thought.

"Leave us," David ordered. Lizzie and Roger didn't move. He growled, installing his order. They back away into the darkness.

"I know what you are," Allison said, trying to sound strong, but she knew that both of them didn't believe it.

David smiled and sat down in front of her. "I, also, happen to know what you are…hunter."

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

He reached forward to move her hair back from in front of her face. She quickly moved her head back, afraid he was going to hit her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He looked at her side where Lizzie clawed her. "No more than what was already done."

Allison thought about what her mother would think of her current situation. She would be disappointed in her. She lowered her head. She wanted to make her mother proud.

She saw a small metal rod the size of a pen next to her leg. She had to get without him noticing. She looked up and met his gaze. "What do you want?" She asked, distracting him.

It worked; David was intrigued. "It's quite simple. Your family killed an omega, who happen to be a close friend and now, it's time for revenge." His top lip twitched with fury.

Allison quickly stabbed the small metal rod in David's lower abdomen.

David grunted as he moved slightly back. He looked down at the wound and growled. He pulled the rod out and tossed it aside. Ready to attack her for attacking him, he met her gaze.

It was filled with a fire that made him rethink his next move. _There's the fire_, he thought. Her instinct to survive changed his angle. She would add an unpredictable variable to his plan. Suddenly, his plan didn't seem as personal as when he first went on this mission.

He approached her at the side and grabbed the chains that were bound around her wrists. She moved back a little, keeping her distance. He yanked the chains, pulling it out from the wall and releasing her.

He hovered over her. "Tell your family, I'm out for blood." He smiled and then stepped back behind the light, disappearing into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scott opened his locker before school started. Allison was the only thought that ran through his mind and her absence made it incredibly hard to focus on anything. She hadn't been to school in two days. She didn't answer or return his calls and text messages. He asked Lydia if she'd heard from her, but she hadn't. Allison had cut herself off from the world.

Stiles ran to him and failing to come to a complete stop, he bumped into Scott. Thanks to Scott's werewolf strength, he didn't even move. Stiles felt like he had ran into a wall. He fell down. "What the hell?" Scott helped Stiles up.

He didn't answer Scott due to the fact that he got the wind knocked out of him. He massaged his chest that slightly stung from hitting Scott's shoulder. "Allison." He took a deep breath.

That was all Scott needed to hear to give Stiles his full attention. "What about Allison?" He looked deep into Stiles eyes, studying his friend's body expression, hoping for the positive answer.

Stiles was still trying to catch his breath.

Scott grabbed Stiles upper arms, gripping them tightly, digging his fingers into the skin. "What about her? Tell me Stiles!" He shouted, completely losing his cool.

"Scott, relax," Stiles said, finally catching his breath. "She's here. She came to school."

At the moment, that strange wolf scent entered his nostrils. _David, _he thought. Then the new guy David came walking by with a girl he'd seen around school. "Who is she?" He asked Stiles, but kept his eyes on David and the girl.

David glanced at them when Scott asked his question. Scott knew he heard him. Stiles answered him, "I think her name is Katerina Santos." Stiles had seen her around. They had a class together. "I have history with her."

Isaac made his way to Scott and Stiles. "What's going on?" He turned around and leaned his back against a locker all casual about it like the three of them have been best friends since they were toddlers.

"Nothing," Stiles said as he walked away. "I'll get the deets on Katerina." He shouted over his shoulder.

"Do you smell that?" Isaac said. The scent of blood filled the air.

Scott looked to his right.

There she was. Allison. She walked by them, holding her left hand over her right side. Her body was stiff. She was in pain. The question of what had happened to her ran circles in his mind.

When their brown eyes connected, she looked down and hurried through the hall. She'd normally stop at her locker, but today she passed it. He felt it was because of him.

The itching inside of him that wanted to reach out to her grew. His ability to stop himself, whenever she was around, was running menacingly low. It wouldn't be long before he would approach her, breaking through her "keep away" zone.

He closed his locker, slamming the door. Isaac flinched by his abrupt action. He flexed his arms and jaw muscles, trying desperately not to hit anything or anyone.

Isaac followed behind him.

Stiles made his way to history class. He bumped into Danny on his way inside the classroom. This was the second person he had bumped into today. "Hey, Danny," he said awkwardly.

"Hey," Danny said back, wrinkling his eyebrows, confused. He entered the classroom.

Stiles walked in, looking for Katerina. He quickly found her near the front of the class, sitting by herself. He studied her as she twisted a brown curl around her index and middle finger while looking into her notebook.

He saw an empty seat to the left of her. He rushed to it and sat down. His seat was in the back where he liked, but he wanted to stay ahead of Isaac. The bell rang and more students came in.

"Stiles," a polite voice said. He looked to his right. Katerina said his name. "You don't sit here."

He tried thinking of something smart to say and since nothing worth voicing came to mind, he looked at his hands, blurting out the first random thing that did. "I have pale skin." He looked at her. "I…need to tan." _Yeah, that's it. _"I need to tan. I'm looking too pale these days." He smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

She lightly chuckled, shaking her head. "If you were trying to tan, you might want to rethink your wardrobe." She pointed at his red long sleeve hoodie. She grinned and turned back to her notebook.

"Mr. Stilinski, get in your original seat," the teacher said. She narrowed her eyes at him. Stiles gave in to her order. He grabbed his book bag and went to the back of the classroom. She began her lesson.

Stiles sat in his chair, doodling in his notebook and not paying attention to the lesson. Thoughts of how he would approach Katerina rattled in the back of his mind. His first attempt was a fail. She saw through him. In the past, his form of operation was wild and obvious. He needed to be settle, but his overactive mind made it hard for him.

He looked to his right. Danny sat next to him, deep into the lesson, writing down the words as they left the teacher's mouth. "Hey," he whispered roughly, leaning over to Danny. He looked back to the front of the class. The teacher was facing the chalkboard, writing. "Danny," he whispered, almost hissing this time.

Keeping his eyes forward and pen on the notebook, Danny responded, "what, Stiles?"

"I need your help with…a girl." Danny was gay. He had a way in with the girls, even if he wasn't sexually drawn to them.

"Stiles, Jackson and Lydia are together," Danny said.

"I know," he said, angry at himself for not trying harder to win Lydia over. He thought he had did that when she showed up for his championship lacrosse game. She was in the bleachers, cheering him on. Then later that night she confessed her love for Jackson.

"Not that girl." It stung him to say she was just another girl. "I need help with another girl."

"How's Miguel?" Danny asked, unable to hide the grin that surfaced on his face.

At first, Stiles didn't know who Danny was talking about, but then it hit him. He was talking about Derek. Stiles found his leverage. "Yes, Miguel…my cousin. He's well." He moved his eyebrows up and down, grinning. "I think…he's coming to visit me today…" He paused, waiting for Danny's response or in this case a smile or nod, some sexual notion that he was interested on helping him.

"After class, we'll talk." He finally looked at Stiles. "Now let me get back to the lessons. I actually enjoy getting good grades."

Stiles turned, facing forward and nodded hard victoriously. _Take that Isaac, _he thought. He was back on his game. He had two purposes as Scott's best friend; providing information and being his loyal, trusty, get-his-hands-dirty sidekick, but with werewolves practically crawling the halls of Beacon Hills High, they made it even harder for him to be involved. Scott was more reluctant to let him help.

All that was left for Stiles to do was provide information. Though information was a big piece on fighting their "evil" forces, the bad guys and girls, it wasn't enough. Stiles still felt useless at time. With no super healing, super hearing, and super strength, he was just in the way.

So he tried staying focus and be as much help as he could.

After class, Stiles waited outside the classroom, across the hall, directly in front of the door. He was waiting for Danny. Katerina walked out with a friend. A tall blonde guy walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was Katerina's boyfriend.

Finally, Danny walked out. "Man, what took you so long?" Stiles asked Danny as he walked up to him.

"I had a few questions to ask about the homework," Danny said.

They started walking down the hall. "So who is this girl?"

Stiles looked around the hall. He wanted to make sure the girl Katerina and the new guy David weren't around to hear what he was going to say. "Katerina Santos. We have her in history."

"You know, she has a boyfriend," Danny responded. He furrowed his brows, wondering what Stiles' intentions were.

"Of course not because the man-accessory wrapped around her waist wasn't obvious," Stiles said. "So, anyway, I need you to find out who the new guy is to her. What is their connection."

When he said "the new guy," the corners of Danny's lips curved upward. He had seen the new guy before and more importantly, he _liked _the new guy. "I can do that." He smiled.

They went on to their next class.

Lydia walked right up to Allison. She reached out and placed her hand on Allison's locker door. She slammed it shut, startling Allison.

Allison jumped slightly. She winced, gently placing her left hand on her right side where her claw marks were at.

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Allison. She didn't like being ignored. The past month everyone she considered a friend was ignoring her when she thought she had lost her mind. They didn't tell her about the werewolves in Beacon Hills or of their existence.

She wouldn't take being ignored anymore. "Allison, you've been a bad friend to me for the past month."

Allison stared her blank expressed eyes into Lydia's. She wanted to stay out of the werewolf business and if she mentioned anything to Lydia; she would be dragged right back into it.

After she finally made it home from being kidnapped, held captive, tortured in the warehouse, and was forced to listen to her father exploded about how the werewolves were going to pay, she pleaded him, begged him to let them move again. She didn't want to be here anymore. The part of her that did want to stay because of her friends and Scott was locked away, far from her mind to be voiced or heard.

"I needed space, Lydia. I need space." She said, taking in a slow shallow breath, trying not to expand her ribcage.

"You never have time for me. When I was losing my mind and you needed help with the Latin language, I put your problem first and translated it for you." She rotated her shoulders. "And I get that you're going through a lot, but now I need your help." She looked deep into Allison's brown eyes, trying to break through. "Help me help you."

Lydia placed her hand on Allison's hand. Allison winced again. "What's wrong?" Lydia moved Allison's hand.

Allison pushed Lydia's hand away. "Nothing," she said roughly. She glared at Lydia.

But Lydia was persistent. She reached forward and lifted Allison's black shirt. She gasped at the sight of Allison's bondage along the side of her side. "What happened? Who did this to you?" She asked, demanding answers to her questions.

Angry and wanting desperately to be alone, Allison answered one of her questions, "their claw marks from a werewolf." She spoke loudly, not caring who heard her. Students that walked by them, glanced at her for a second. She ignored their glances. She thought maybe if everyone thought she was crazy, they'd leave her alone in her solitude.

"Werewolf," Lydia whispered. She grabbed Allison's arm, moving closer to her. "You should tell Scott."

"No and you'll do the same. I don't want him to know," Allison's said roughly. She pushed Lydia aside and walked away. She vanished from Lydia's sight in a crowd of students.

Katerina walked down the stairs, heading to the first floor. It was lunch time and she was hungry. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and checked the time. It was 11:55 am. David told her to wait for him here at exactly this time. He insisted, actually.

She looked down the hall, left and right. He wasn't around.

"Who are you looking for?" David said from behind her.

She jumped. "What the hell?" She said. He had a knack for sneaking up on her. "Stop sneaking up on me."

He laughed at her. "Come have lunch." He turned her around and led her towards the cafeteria.

"Why must we eat alone and outside here?" She asked her cousin. He insisted they did today. They were never close growing up. She would only see David during the summer for about two weeks when his parents, her aunt and uncle, forced him to visit.

He was the only relative around her age. The rest of her cousins were about ten years older than her and him. She was an only child. She craved for fraternal connection. That was her reason for doing what he had insisted she do.

"So we can talk," he said, smiling.

"How will we? You'd break the first rule of fight club." She smiled, teasing him. He had been completely secretive with her since the day he arrived.

"Funny. For a second, I thought I was the only one who knew how to tell a joke," he said, lightly chuckling.

She noticed they were heading out the back. "Where are we going?"

"To the bleachers."

"Don't we need food?"

He laughed. "Of course." He pulled out two subway sandwiches.

She grabbed one and they walked to the bleachers. They sat down on the second row and began to eat. She ate silently; after all he said so they could talk. It was his invitation. So she would let he begin.

She looked at David. She could tell he was contemplating something. "How did you snag these?" She asked, ending the silence that was getting under her skin.

He thought quickly before he answered, "I can't tell you. It's the second rule…of you know what." He grinned.

She smiled and took another bite.

He was enjoying the time with his cousin and he questioned himself if she should know about his reason for coming here. Most people think that not knowing was better than knowing, but what if knowing would help. He overheard two guys talking about her. The werewolf and his sidekick were trying to find out who she was to him.

Maybe if she knew a little about him and that where he came from and everything about him must be kept to them. She wouldn't inadvertently tell them about him.

"Look, you obviously wanted to tell me something. So just say it," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Her patience was growing thin. She took another bite, getting mayo on the corner of her lips.

David handed her a napkin. "Thanks," she said as she grabbed it.

He didn't know how to tell her without her thinking he was crazy. So he decided he'd tell her when the time was right, but he had to tell her something and not just some little thing like he had a crush on someone.

He had a secret that was shocking or at least he thought it was and it was worth taking her away from her boyfriend, her friends, and the entire student body. "I wanted to tell you that…" He paused and looked at her. She did the same thing. "I'm gay."

She took a bite out of her sandwich.

He looked at her. She didn't respond and that made him worry. He took another big bite, finishing his sandwich. He thought maybe if his mouth was full, it would leave only her to speak. She didn't.

He couldn't deal with the silence. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I knew already." She took another small bite.

"And?"

"Last summer, you came for your annual two week vacation. A few nights, I heard you saying a guy's name in your dreams." His moved his head slightly back. "I believe you said 'Gus,'" she said.

He sighed. What she thought wasn't correct, but she knew and seemed to be okay with it. So he let her think Gus was a guy he was crushing or in love with.

But Gus wasn't either one of those. Gus was his mentor and close friend. Someone who had lost their way.

Anger surfaced on his face and Katerina saw it. She answered with the response David wanted to hear. "It's cool, Dave. I think I could even find you a boyfriend, if you want." She smiled, trying to hide the scare his expression gave her.

He smiled. "I don't want a boyfriend. They're too much drama, but if I change my mind, you'll be the first to know." They smiled.

They laughed. She quickly finished and they returned to the school building.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, I don't own Teen Wolf. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Isaac made his way to Derek's burn-down, still-standing house in the woods. He was going to tell Derek that a new werewolf came into town and that he could be part of the pack of alphas that marked his house.

Derek's earthy scent crossed his nose. Isaac stopped. "I have news," he said.

Derek leaped down from a tree. "What has Scott & Co. heard?"

He knew Isaac was "friends" with Scott. "They and I smelt a new wolf, but his scent was off, like it was tainted."

Derek moved his natural hard stare to the trees. What could their plan be in Beacon Hills? It was obvious to Derek, they were a threat to him as he was a threat to them otherwise they weren't have marked his house.

Peter made his way to them from the house porch. "What do you mean by 'tainted?'" he asked as he stopped a few feet away from them and crossed his arms.

Part of Isaac's mind couldn't get pass the fact that just a week ago, Peter was a dead, decaying corpse buried underneath the floor boards of the house. "How are you alive again?" Isaac asked, wrinkling his eyebrows.

"Magic," Peter answered, irritated he hadn't moved pass it.

"He smelt like a werewolf, but something was different about it. You know how we all have our own scent, but the scent of a werewolf is there?" Isaac paused for second. They nodded. "That's how it was for this guy, but his werewolf scent was off."

"We'll have to find your father's books," Peter said to Derek.

Derek's stare was harder than usual. His father kept books of lycanthrope legends. He hadn't read one since he was younger. It was when he read the story of the Kanima. He wrote them off as crazy legends, but with the Kanima being true, he'd reconsider the rest.

"Isaac, keep an eye on this new wolf," Derek said, sternly, giving his beta an order. Isaac nodded.

They entered the home and began searching for the books.

After school, Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Jackson, and Danny went to their lacrosse practice. They did their normal warm-up routine: sprints, jumping jacks, pushups, and sit ups. For Danny and Stiles, it was a warm up. The werewolves didn't break a sweat. It made Stiles feel envious.

Moments in between their warm ups, where Stiles could actually catch his breath, they discussed about David. "So did you get any dirt?" Scott asked Stiles.

"N-n-no," Stiles said, stuttering as he failed to catch his breath.

"Stiles, do you lack that much sexual appeal that you can't ask a girl a simple question?" Jackson said as he took off his jersey, baring his muscular chest, arms, abs. Stiles made a face and rolled his eyes.

"I have sexual appeal." He paused. "Don't I?" He questioned himself. Jackson shook his head.

"I saw them heading here at lunch, today," Isaac said.

Stiles stopped doing jumping jacks. He thought he was ahead of Isaac, but he wasn't. "Stilinkis!" Coach Finstock yelled. "Did I say stop?"

"You did now."

"Run three laps. Now!" He yelled into Stiles' ears.

Stiles looked at the coach, dumbfounded. How was he going to help when he was being removed from the conversation. He kicked the grass and walked to the track and began running.

Stiles pulled a muscle during his jog. He was forced to sit out, while the rest of the guys talked about David. His hand was unsteady from the frustration of not being in the conversation.

When six o'clock rolled around, the coach blew his whistle. Practice was over and now it was time for them to hit the showers. Stiles was too deep into his thoughts, he missed the whistle and the coach calling him.

The coach wasn't going to wait for Stiles. The team and he headed back to the building. Scott, still drawn into conversation with Isaac, completely forgot about Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles," Danny said, hitting Stiles' leg with his stick. "Practice is over." Stiles looked back. Scott was out of sight. His best friend had forgotten him.

"Thanks," he said to Danny. He grabbed his stick and returned inside with Danny. He gripped tight on the stick. He couldn't get the fact out of his mind that Scott forgot about him. Jealously burned in his chest.

"So I found out that David and Katerina are cousins," Danny said quietly as they entered the locker room. He got Stiles' attention. "That's all I got so far. Tomorrow I'll work my way into the friend zone with her."

"Okay, okay. Just keep this between us," Stiles said. Danny raised his eyebrow, wondering why the secrecy. "Miguel said he'll visit tomorrow. He had something to do today." He lied. He never plan to actually ask Derek to come over. Derek and him weren't on speaking terms ever since he had found out Scott lied to him.

"Cool," Danny said as he went to his locker.

Stiles went his. Scott finished getting dressed. Stiles ignored him and opened his locker. He silently got undress. The jealously still burned in his chest.

"Stiles, hurry up," Scott said, not noticing how bothered his best friend was by his-now-new friend. He walked out of the locker room.

Stiles removed his protective gear and got dressed in his street clothes. He grabbed his book bag and closed the locker. He realized he didn't put his shoes on. He sat down on the bench and put his shoes on, first his left, then his right.

He stood up. David stood in front of him, grabbed him, pulled him into the showers, and threw him against the wall. He was startled, silent. David stood a few feet away from him.

Stiles opened his mouth. David moved in quick and grabbed his throat, squeezing it, stopping him from speaking. His heart rate accelerated thunderously. He had silently hoped Scott or Jackson, even his rival Isaac would have heard his heart beat race and come to his rescue.

"I'm going to be kind right now." Stiles looked at his hand that squeezed his neck, thinking he had to be kidding. Then he felt David's hand loosen. David moved his head closer to his face. "Leave Katerina out of this." David said roughly.

David lowered his hand and stepped away. "She doesn't know you're a werewolf."

David smiled. "What makes you think I'm a werewolf?" He slightly tilting his head in an alluring angle.

"I just know things," Stiles said, wittingly not giving away how he knew. He grunted to himself as he glanced at the floor. It was a habit to keep Scott's secret a secret.

"You mean your friends told you." Stiles looked side to side, trying to think of something to say. Nothing. "Whatever." David back away. "Just leave Katerina alone." He turned around.

"She doesn't know that you turn into a monster every full moon," Stiles blurted out. When David stopped, he instantly regretted saying it.

David rushed up to him. Stiles winced and pushed himself up against the wall. David pressed his nose against Stiles' neck, slowly caressing his neck and sniffing his scent. "So that's what fear smells like."

David chuckled. He moved his head back, meeting Stiles' eyes. "Luckily for you, I usually don't attack good looking guy," he said as he playfully slapped Stiles on the cheek. He winked at him.

David walked away, leaving Stiles to himself, overwhelmed and slightly amused. Gay guys did find him attractive. _David is gay, _he thought.

Scott arrived home after practice. He called and text messaged Stiles four times and never got no answer. He made his way to his room and dropped his book bag on the floor of his dirty room, next to the door. His mind was on his usual, obsessive subject: _Allison_.

He took two steps towards his bed and leaped onto it. Allison returned to school and avoided him at all cost. Before she would at least allow awkward stares, but today she made sure she didn't see him at all after their first sighting this morning. She skipped out on the classes she had with him.

Lydia seemed different today at lunch. She gave short answers and didn't give her input in any conversation they had. She spent most of lunch staring at him with a contemplating look like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

He rolled over onto his stomach and let out a frustrated scream into his pillow, wondering why things couldn't just get even the tiniest bit better. If only Allison would talk to him. It would make his agonizing, lack of a love live bearable.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his frustrating thoughts. "Hello, Stiles," he heard his mother say. He quickly got up and raced downstairs. "Scott," his mother said, startled that he was already downstairs. They spent the night after saving Jackson talking about how he became a werewolf and what did it mean to be one. She knew he heard her "Stiles" with his super hearing. "Stiles is here. No fooling around," she said as she walked back into the living room.

Stiles and Scott went upstairs to Scott's room. He closed the door behind them. "Dude, why haven't you returned my calls or answered my texts?" Scott asked instantly.

"Because I wanted to talk to you in person," Stiles said. Scott eyed him, slightly shaking his head and lifting his hands in the air. He knew Stiles had learned something and he wanted him to spill it already. "Katerina and David are cousins."

"Figures," Isaac said as he crawled in through the window.

Stiles' mouth dropped. He was hoping he could talk to Scott alone; like they were the only members of the team. He decided he'd wait until Scott and him were alone to tell him what David said.

He looked at Scott, raising his eyebrows. Scott walked over to the bed and sat down. "I told him to come over." Stiles rolled his eyes and sat on the chair next to his desk. "Jackson is on his way."

"So Derek wanted me to warn you that a new pack marked his burned down house," Isaac said. Scott and Stiles stared wide eyes at him. "And there's one more thing. This pack is a pack of alphas."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. They couldn't believe that a pack of alphas could even exist with so much dominates.

The door opened and Jackson walked in. He closed the door and leaned against it. He heard what Isaac said about the pack of alphas coming into town. "Does Derek and Peter have any leads of who they may be?" Scott asked.

"No, but David is the obvious lead. He's new in town," Isaac answered.

Jackson spoke, "what do we knew about David?"

Stiles took the opportunity and spoke, "I found out Katerina and him are cousins." He said, throwing it in Jackson's face for criticizing his sex appeal earlier.

"Okay, I'll have Lydia friend her," Jackson said. Stiles felt a hint of jealous burn in his chest. Jackson was with Lydia.

"Don't," Stiles said. "I already have Danny talking to her. If anyone else from our group befriend her, I'm pretty damn sure that would alert David we're up to something."

Jackson took a good look at Stiles' neck. "Were you getting kinky during your _alone time_?" Jackson asked.

Stiles furrowed his brows and moved his head back. "What?"

"Your neck. It's red like your were being choked," Jackson stated.

_Crap! _Stiles had forgotten about that. Scott and Isaac rushed him, and grabbed his face, turning his head left and right, looking closely at his neck. "Okay, you guys, you can let go of my face."

"What happened?" Scott asked, roughly, demanding an answer. Though Stiles would prefer to tell only Scott, he didn't have much of a choice, but to tell all of them.

"I'll tell you. Just give me some space," Stiles said. They backed away from him, but not far. "David." Scott growled, flashing his eyes an amber color. Stiles stepped back, frightened. "He roughed me up a little in the locker room showers. He told me to leave Katerina alone."

"Should we confront him?" Isaac asked.

"No. He could just be a werewolf that happened to move in town. He does have family here," Scott said, trying to give David the benefit of the doubt.

"You can't be serious," Stiles said. "We have to be careful with supernatural beings." He glanced at Jackson for a quick second. Jackson eyed him. "We need to get the info on him and not wait for something to happen."

Scott agreed with Stiles. It was important know who David was and why he had come to Beacon Hills. "You're right. Tomorrow, I'll try speaking with him."

David made his way into the woods after nightfall, following Roger's and Lizzie's scents. He snuck out of his bedroom windows once his aunt, uncle, and cousin were sound asleep. He spent most of last year sneaking out of his bedroom window for his training with Charles.

From afar he could see a small blaze growing as he moved closer. He stopped, remembering he forgot to take off the thread wolfsbane. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knee. A cool breeze of the night brushed his skin, causing goose bumps to spread all over his legs like wildfire. He trembled for a second and then removed the wolfsbane, throwing it off to the side. He pulled up his pants, buttoned them and zipped up the zip. He continued walking.

"What took you so long?" Lizzie asked as David approached them. Charles-a tall, bulky, black man-sat in front of the bonfire, staring into the flames in deep thought.

"The point of keeping a low profile is to not be conspicuous," David said, narrowing his eyes at Lizzie and slightly shaking his head. He walked to them and sat down to the left of Roger, who was left to Charles. Lizzie sat two spots over from the right side of Charles, leaving an open sit. Someone else was joining them.

They heard a loud howl. It was a calling. Charles inhaled deeply and howled back, answering. A moment later, they heard footsteps moving towards them. Leigh-a regular height, Asian woman-walked into the light of the bonfire. She sat down next to Charles.

Charles and Leigh shared a glance and then moved their eyes to David. "What have you learned?" Leigh asked in a belittling tone. She didn't care for David; she didn't care for anyone who wasn't Charles, Collin, or in her pack.

"Gerard got the bite from the alpha," David quickly answered. He learned in the past, Leigh was an impatient woman and who got a thrill on afflicting pain. Especially with those who didn't say what she wanted to hear.

"So you have less than two weeks to find him," Charles said, coldheartedly. He didn't care how David found him, just that David found him and killed him. "Once the full moon comes and he completes the change, he'll be harder to track."

"I'll try my hardest," David said, letting slip something Leigh didn't like to hear. _Try. _She stood up and quickly moved to him, extending her arm and clawing the back of his neck.

David fell back and screamed in pain, applying pressure, trying to stop more blood from coming out of the wound. He glared at her as she stood over him, smiling. It angered him that Charles never said anything to her. He was Charles' beta, not hers.

They pack was different. It had three alphas and each alpha had its' own betas, but all betas had to follow the orders of all the alphas.

David hated it and spoke against the merge, but Charles, Collin, and Leigh aggressively and dominantly reminded him, he didn't have a voice. He had to fall in line with the rest.

"He has been distracted with reconnecting," Leigh said as she sat back down. Roger helped David up.

David stared at her, confused. He wasn't trying to reconnect with anyone. "There are three more male betas, young and inexperienced, the alpha we marked and his uncle, both born werewolves." Leigh stole the memories from David's head. A method brought on by the merge; another thing David didn't like and spoke against.

Scott and his friends spoke freely of the supernatural. To most people, their whisperings would be fine, but with a werewolf lurking around the way David was, there was the problem. Finding out who was a werewolf and who wasn't was easy for David.

"Two weeks David," Charles said as he stood, finally looking at him. "Two weeks." Leigh rose from where she sat and her and Charles walked away. David, Lizzie, and Roger heard Charles' howl, signaling Leigh and him were leaving.

Roger and Lizzie waited for two of the three alphas were far away before they approached David. As Lizzie was about to open her mouth to say something empathic to David, he growled at her and Roger. They stepped back. He was angry and wanted to be alone. Still holding his neck, applying pressure, he got up and walked away without saying a word to Roger and Lizzie.

Once he was far away from them, he let himself fall to the ground. His instincts kicked in. He knew he couldn't return to his cousin's home with a claw wound on his neck. He decided to pretend his was attacked and left for dead in the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Sorry it took me long to update. I've been busy with my other writing duties, but don't you fret, I haven't forgotten about this story. I have plenty of good ideas. Just stay tuned. Enjoy._

Chapter 4

Katerina sat out of gym class. Her mind was on total melt down. David had been missing for two days. Her parents told her to leave it to the Sheriff. She wasn't confident in the Sheriff actually finding David. Many bizarre things had been happening in Beacon Hills that didn't seem to add up to her. Like all the killings, Matt couldn't have done them, not alone.

The urge to skip school and go look for David popped in her head. She wasn't one to skip school, but now that she had-somewhat-made a connection with David, one more than blood. She was considering it.

He was actually acting like a friend. Family was important to her and she loved them, but family was something automatic, where a friend was a choice. He made the choice to be a friend to her. Something she didn't have with the rest of her family.

When class ended, she grabbed her books and left the gymnasium. She saw her boyfriend Drew, but he didn't see her. She quickly moved around a group of seniors, hiding behind their tall stature. She was on a mission to get some answers and he would stop her.

Once she passed him, she speed walked to the place she'd find Stiles, son of the Sheriff. He was talking to his friend Scott by their lockers. "He's been missing."

Katerina interrupted him, "hey." She startled the both of them. Stiles jumped back, hitting the lockers. "Can we talk?" She asked, sounding desperate and demanding. Stiles was slightly turned on. She looked at Scott. "Alone." She narrowed her eyes at him, showing him that she didn't want him to be in the conversation.

Scott closed his locker. "Sure." He looked at Stiles and tapped his right ear. Stiles nodded and Scott walked away.

Katerina stared at Scott as he walked away. "What was that?" She asked, moving her eyes back to a red, nervous Stiles.

He looked at his friend. "I…I don't know." She smiled at his nervousness, but pushed the smile back. She was on a mission. "Y-you know that boy has issues," he said.

"This isn't a secure place to talk." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. She didn't have to really pull. Stiles went with her willingly.

Most of Stiles' mind was filled with Lydia, but he did find Katerina attractive and her way of taking charge of a situation made him slightly weak in his knees. Only negative to his thoughts was she had a boyfriend, just like Lydia.

He shook his head, trying focus on what was going on. Katerina wanted to be alone with him. This was the perfect time for him to get some more dirt on David, but he couldn't help admiring her figure.

Katerina took him to the parking lot. "Give me your keys," she demanded. Still in his haze of infatuation, he pulled his keys out from his pocket and unsteadily handed them to her. She opened the door to his jeep and got in. He came out of the infatuated haze. "Hey, you're not taking my jeep without me." He grabbed the door, stopping her.

"Obviously," she said, shaking her head and extending her arm to the passenger seat. "I wanted to talk. Get in." Stiles ran around the front of his jeep and hopped into the passenger seat.

She stared at him for a moment. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head, physically say "what." She looked at the seatbelt. "Buckle your seatbelt." He shook his head, thinking how could he forget and buckled his seatbelt.

She looked back, shifted the gear into reverse, reversed out, put the gear into drive, and pressed her foot on the accelerator pad, flooring it with a big smile on her face. She always wanted to floor it.

As Katerina drove them to the outskirts of Beacon Hills, Stiles just looked at her with a lusty stare. She had the window rolled down and the wind blew her hair in the air with complete freedom. The vision of her was mesmerizing. He imagined this was what it would be like if he had a girlfriend. If Lydia was driving his jeep, but then again, Katerina wasn't Lydia and Lydia wouldn't have the window down because it would mess up her hair.

He had to stop comparing Katerina and Lydia. They were nothing alike. Lydia was smart, beautiful, and sweet. She spoke her mind and he liked that about her. Plus she was beautiful.

Then there was Katerina; who was alluring with her latin, spicy, don't-take-crap-from-no-one attitude. She was strong and independent. She was obviously beautiful in her own different way from Lydia. She had this edgy punk rock princess look that screamed for his attention, even if she didn't want it.

He zoned back in when Katerina pulled over on the shoulder in the middle of the road, surrounded by woods. She quickly got out of the jeep and started walking into the woods. He exited his jeep and followed her. "Katerina, wait!" He yelled as she continued walking. "I thought you wanted to talk."

She finally stopped and turned to face him. Her face was serious and then the thought that she might be a werewolf hit him like a brick. She dragged him away from everyone probably to torture him or worse, kill him and he walked right into it.

His heart raced, causing a nervous sweat to accumulate on his forehead and start to drip down his left eyebrow. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I want to know what you know about my cousin." She asked, sticking her hands in her coat pockets. She reminded him of Derek and that made him even more nervous. When he didn't answer her, she moved closer to him and said, "I know you know about him being missing. I know your dad is the Sheriff. You must have heard something. Does he have any leads?" Her voice broke with a panic. She was just worried about her cousin.

He knew then she wasn't a werewolf or knew anything about it. He sighed. "I don't know," was all he said. "Was this what you wanted to talk about that you had to bring me all the way out of town?"

She looked around them. "I suppose coming this far out of town wasn't necessary, but I wanted to make sure we were alone."

"Yeah, it wasn't."

She walked up him, grabbed his wrist and led him back to the jeep. "Sorry, but I'm just going out of my mind," she confessed. She tossed him the keys to his jeep and got into the passenger seat. Upset, she sighed, dropping her arms at her side and sinking deep into the seat.

The drive back to school was silent. Stiles would glance at her often, feeling bad for her. He tried thinking of something nice to say to give her hope, but every time he'd locked onto her eyes, he saw that she was already thinking the worse. His compassionate human nature kicked in.

Without crossing the line of disrespecting her relationship, her boyfriend, and her, he gently grabbed her left hand and squeezed it in a platonic way. Her fingers closed tight onto his hand, surprising him.

He smiled and not because a hot girl was holding his hand, but because he was helping someone in need. She made him feel useful in a world where everything else didn't. In a way he wished Lydia would make him feel.

In his black Chevy Camaro, Derek drove into town. Peter and him spent days looking for any legends about a werewolf's scent being different. They found nothing and it was getting under his skin. The thought of Erica and Boyd passed his mind. Even though they decided to leave his pack, he felt somewhat responsible for them. It had been weeks since they left and he just wanted to make sure they were alright.

He gripped tight on the steering wheel. He had actually developed connections, feelings for Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. They were his family. Peter told him to forget about Erica and Boyd. They made the choice to leave. They were no longer his problem.

He came to a stop at a red light. A few cars drove by and as their green light turned yellow, he saw Stiles' jeep, with him driving it and a girl-who he didn't recognized-in the passenger seat, speed by. He found it strange that he wasn't with this girl and not Scott and that he not in school.

He hit his blinker down, signaling he was turning right, and hit the accelerator, turning the steering wheel to the right, following after Stiles. He followed them back to Beacon Hills High's parking lot. He drove his Caramo to the back of the parking lot and turned off his engine. He rolled down the window and listened in on their conversation.

Stiles and brunette girl got out of his jeep. "Again, I'm sorry for taking you out of town," the girl said.

"It's cool," Stiles replied. Derek knew Stiles was trying to make it seem like it was nothing. He could hear that fault in Stiles' heartbeat.

Derek heard their foot steps moved away from him. "I over heard my dad say they've formed search groups. They're looking in the woods," Stiles said. "They'll find him," Stiles reassured the girl as they snuck back into the school building.

Derek turned on the engine and floored it out of the high school parking lot. He had a hunch he would find this David guy in the woods a lot faster than the Sheriff and his men would.

He pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed Peter's number. When Isaac inform them that the new wolf David was related to a Katerina Santos, Peter searched her up in the school records. "Hello," Peter said, answering the call after the second ring.

"Peter, David has been missing for two days. I want to find him before the police does," Derek said.

"I know. I've found the girl's address. I'm standing inside her room." Derek heard a door close. Peter was walking around Katerina's house. "I picked up the wolf's scent. It leads out his window."

"Where exactly are you?" Derek asked and he turned left, heading west.

"729 Sycamore circle on the north side."

"I know where that's at," Derek said. It was a few streets over from Scott's home.

Derek slowed down his speed a little and busted a U. "I'll be waiting," Peter said before ending the call.

Derek made it to Katerina's house in record breaking time. He parked on the street a few houses down and got out of his Camaro. He stuck his hands in his leather coat pockets and paced himself to her house. Peter stood next to the garage. "That was fast," Peter stated.

It was. During the day, while the everyone was either at work or school, was easier to get through town.

Peter tossed him a green shirt. Derek caught it and sniffed it, picking up David's scent. He could smell something odd about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

They took off through the backyard and into the woods, following the scent. It was faint, due to the fact that it has been days since David walked this way. They walked for about a mile into the woods when the scent was replaced by another one. The scent burned their nostrils. Derek's eyes flashed red and Peter's flashed amber. "Wolfsbane," they said together.

Wolfsbane covered David's scent. "Continue straight," Peter said.

"The scent's lost. He could have turned headed in any direction," Derek said. He stared confused at his uncle.

"For the last mile, he walked straight," Peter said as he pointed behind them. "He may have continued." Peter started walking straight. "Head northwest. I'll head northeast. We'll cover more ground." Derek stared at his uncle, wondering who was the alpha, him or Peter.

He started walking northwest. He had walked another mile when he decided it was a lost cause, trying to find this David kid. As he turned around, he heard dogs barking and several different footsteps, rushing in his direction.

"I think we found him," A man shouted. It was Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father, and his deputies. They were looking for David and they may have found him.

Derek shifted into wolf form and ran towards them. He stopped a few yards away from them and hid behind a tree. He peered around it, looking at the sheriff hover over David's body. The Sheriff's hand was placed on David's neck. "He has a heart beat, a faint one." One of the duties called for paramedics.

"They found him," Peter said as he approached him from behind.

Derek looked over his shoulder at his uncle. He turned his focus back to the Sheriff. "He appears to beaten badly," the Sheriff said, examining David.

"This is one lucky kid," one of the duties said. "Shall I call his aunt and uncle?"

The sheriff stood up. "No, I'll call them.


End file.
